


Prettier than a flower

by Cool_Cat686



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hippies, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, One Shot, Picnics, Polyamory, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Cat686/pseuds/Cool_Cat686
Summary: 4 lovers enjoy themselves at the park, on a nice sunny day.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Prettier than a flower

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning: drug use)
> 
> Setting: 70s

John gazed into the clouds. A soft sigh escaped him when his boyfriend played with his hair. The pleasant feeling caused him to shiver slightly. ,,Enjoying yourself Deaky?", the blonde teased. 

,,Mmmhhmm..."

Roger chuckled at that. His boyfriend was so cute and relaxed, it warmed his heart. Freddie's hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. They all decided to go to the park and have a picnic, because it was nice and sunny outside. Earlier this morning they had prepared some snacks and drinks for their picnic. Some blankets and pillows were also a must have for Freddie, who loved cuddling up to his boyfriends, no matter the place or time. They ended up taking 3 blankets and 5 pillows with them, practically stuffing Roger's car to his displeasure. 

,,Your turn darlings", Freddie announced with a smile and passed Roger the joint. The younger man gave Freddie a kiss on the cheek and mouthed a soft ,,thanks love".

Brian watched in awe as Rogers's lips wrapped around the tip of the joint, taking a deep hit. Just minutes before Brian was coughing like crazy, because he took a deeper hit than necessary.  
Thankfully Freddie was there to pat his back and give him some orange juice. After just a few hits Roger already felt high and passed John the joint, giggling when the sleepy eyes of the bassist meet his. The group broke into a fit of giggles before calming down again. 

Brian decided to completely lay down on the blanket like John and join him. ,,Hey there", he almost whispered, as he ran a long finger down the shorter mans cheek, who gave him a soft smile. ,,Hi Brimi".

Brian wrapped his arm around John to pull him a little closer. Giving him a soft kiss on his forehead and whispering sweet nothings in his ears. Deaky giggled every once in a while. ,,Look at them", Freddie commented. ,,Too cute for their own good", Roger agreed. ,,Yeah look who's talking", John responded with a cheeky grin, causing Roger to blush briefly. The blonde decided to lay down between the two of them and earned himself some kisses from both of them. Brian to his left kissing his temple and John to his right, placing soft kisses on his jaw and neck. 

Roger squirmed happily and opened his eyes when he felt Freddie move above him, carefully laying between his legs. The older man rested his head on Roger's chest, listening to his heartbeat. One of Brian's hands reached down to pet Freddie's hair, who smiled to himself and hummed approvingly when John's hand reached down to massage his shoulder. 

They enjoyed each others company. Sharing some kisses and giggles. Enjoying being high and cuddling. Freddie softly hummed a few recognisable tunes every now and then, before Roger patted his back. ,,Hey I have an idea!", the blonde announced. His boyfriends looked at him curiously. ,,Have you ever braided hair before?"

,,Yes dear, I used to braid my sister's hair when we were younger", Freddie commented proudly. Brian and John looked at each other with the same expression. ,,I haven't done it yet", the tall man admitted. His eyes fixed on Roger's blond hair. Now that he was thinking about it... it would be lovely to play with Roger's hair and braid it, but he doubted that he was able to do that. 

,,I uhh... I've done some flower crowns in the past but no braiding", John shyly mumbled, causing Freddie to gasp in surprise.   
,,Oh Deaky Darling! Can you show us your talent? We could braid each others hair AND do flower crowns!", the singer said excited.

And that was how they ended up doing each others hair in the park. Collecting some flowers and braiding some strands of hair, admiring each others beauty. John's skilled fingers quickly made 4 beautiful flower crowns for all of them. Roger's had lots of pink and blue in them. Freddie's was red and purple. Brian's had yellow and orange and John was white and soft blue.

Neither of them wanted this day to end. It was such a peaceful and relaxing day. Just what they needed. They all laughed when Freddie commented that Brian looked like Jesus. They continued to joke around, laughing at old stories from their childhood. 

Freddie chuckled. ,,We all look so fabulous! I can't get over how beautiful you guys are."

The guys just smiled at him. Brian's smile gentle, Deaky's shy and Roger's cheeky as always. They shared some 'I love you's' and kisses. 

Roger decided that now was a good time to actually eat. This was a picnic after all and they didn't spend the whole morning in the kitchen for nothing. John watched him carefully. ,,You look like an angel in the sunlight Rog", a slow blush creeping on his face when Roger grinned at him and played with his hair. 

Freddie smiled as he bit into the sandwich. 'I'm the luckiest man'  
he thought to himself as he watched his boyfriend eat and chat.  
He would never forget this beautiful day and the way his boyfriends looked like princes. His princes.


End file.
